1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a broadcast management system, and more specifically, to an application for creating customized broadcasts from multiple video streams.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In recent years, the creation and distribution of digital videos has become increasingly popular. Improvements in digital camera technology has made high quality video cameras both affordable and easy to operate. Video editing software provides convenient tools for editing video files or stitching together multiple video files. Furthermore, numerous video sharing websites allow users to easily share video content with any number of viewers.
Despite these advances in video technology, conventional systems are not well-suited for creating and sharing amateur broadcasts of live events such as sports or concerts. These events are ideally captured using multiple video cameras recording simultaneously. For example, at sports events cameras are commonly placed at different locations around a playing field or arena. Different cameras may focus on different portions of the playing field, follow different players or participants, or capture the event from various angles. Although some video sharing websites allow users to stream a video in real-time, conventional solutions do not provide tools for real-time control, editing, and management of multiple video streams.
In professional broadcast systems, multiple camera feeds are fed to a director's room and displayed on panels of monitors. A broadcast director simultaneously views all of the different camera feeds, and at any given time, selects a feed for broadcasting. However, these professional broadcast systems are extremely expensive and rely on dozens of trained employees working concurrently to manage the broadcast. Thus, these broadcast systems are feasible only for large network or cable broadcasting corporations and are not compatible with the needs of an amateur broadcaster.